gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voodoo
|variants = Voodoo Custom |makeyear = |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |carcols = }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA IV |modelname = voodoo (GTA VC - GTA IV) voodoo2 (GTA V) |handlingname = VOODOO (GTA VC - GTA IV) VOODOO2 (GTA V) |textlabelname = VOODOO |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Voodoo is classic luxury two-door lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is especially favored for its low ground clearance, which allows for the wheels to be protected to an extent. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe With its panoramic windshield and distinctive tail fins, the Voodoo from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories strongly resembles a 1960 Chevrolet Impala. Whereas the Impala has triple-taillights, however, the Voodoo uses double taillights, like those seen on the Chevrolet Bel Air and Biscayne. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the car is only available in red (with the exception of the unique black version seen in the mission Two Bit Hit), and has hydraulics instead of a horn. Because the Voodoo is classed as a gang car, it cannot be resprayed. However, in the beta version, a civilian version of the Voodoo appeared alongside a gang variant (known as the "Haitian Voodoo"). In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is seen in many different colours. The fuel cap is now located behind the rear license plate, and the car will explode if the licence plate is shot. Hydraulics can be installed, or some may spawn with them installed. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Voodoo has a distinctive, high-performance engine and the hydraulics are replaced by a horn, and it is usually found in either a pink or grey colour. The car is often utilised as a gang car, first by the Haitians in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, then the Grove Street Families (and, in some missions, by the Ballas) in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Voodoo retains many of its visual cues and the two-door design from previous games, and, according to police radio chatter, bears the Declasse brand. It remains a lowrider, but now it is classified as a muscle car in-game. The car now has the Chevrolet Impala's trademark six taillights, and its rear is still modeled after the 1960 Impala. The grille is similar to a 1964 Impala (but "H" shaped like the 1965 Rambler Classic or the 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner. The roof, windows, and body style also resemble those of the third generation Impala. The Voodoo's tailights are taken from the 1959 Edsel. The rear fascia is taken from the 1959 Impala, featuring an indented trunk with a chrome strip. It is seen with both mono-tone and two-tone body colors, and all Voodoos feature "S.S." and "Limited Edition" badging, as well as a heart-shaped hood ornament. If the player looks carefully they may notice a line through the center of the badge. This resembles a 'D', as in Declasse. Also, like many cars in the HD Universe, the Voodoo features a courtesy light which switches on when one of the doors is opened. Unlike other vintage vehicles in the game, the Voodoo is classified as a Muscle car instead of Sports Classics. The Voodoo in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars appears to be used exclusively by local gangs (presumably the M.O.B., the North Holland Hustlers and the Jamaicans), appearing in territories under their control. The car is only available with a white-and-blue paint job, but is otherwise similar in design to the Grand Theft Auto IV Voodoo. The Voodoo re-appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, and is largely unchanged from Grand Theft Auto IV. However, it can only be found in a rusted condition, which cannot be rectified at mod shops or car washes, and it appears to have been debadged. Current Design Gallery Standard (GTA V)= |-| Clean (GTA IV)= Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is moderately fast and agile, with smooth handling for a car of its size, and thanks to its low center of gravity, it will generally not flip unless the hydraulics are active. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the Voodoo's speed is slower and it struggles to climb steep inclines. After a collision, it may take a while until the Voodoo gets going again, and the wide turning radius can make it difficult to perform fast turns. Despite these shortcomings, the Voodoo is the second fastest vintage car in GTA San Andreas, with its top speed being on par with the Sultan. The GTA San Andreas rendition of the Voodoo features an Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), which is unusual for a car of its age. All versions are powered by a V8 engine. In GTA Vice City Stories, The Voodoo's engine emits the same noise as the BF Injection. The engine appears to be turbocharged, though the performance appears to have been downgraded. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Voodoo is powered by a medium displacement V8 in an FR layout combined to a 5-speed automatic transmission. Unlike its previous appearances, the car is very heavy, giving it a very low center of gravity, but at the cost of a lethargic acceleration speed. Its weight and bulk, however, make it very resilient to accident deformation. Engine build however is somewhat poor as the Voodoo will begin smoking after 3 to 4 head on collisions. Also the Voodoo cannot perform a burnout, as attempting a burnout will cause the vehicle to slowly roll forward. Top speed is low and suspension is rather low, being a poor choice for uneven terrains. GTA IV Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The performance of the car in Grand Theft Auto V seems to have improved drastically over the Grand Theft Auto IV rendition, despite its rusty appearance, with good acceleration, top speed and cornering, and average brakes. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Voodoo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Modification of the Voodoo in GTA San Andreas can only be performed at Loco Low Co. Like the Tahoma, the Voodoo's choices of customization is far more limited than most other lowriders. The modifications include: ''Grand Theft Auto V/Online'' *This car can also be customized at Benny's Original Motor Works. After the upgrade, it is renamed the Voodoo Custom. Image Gallery Voodoo-GTA4-badges.jpg|Closeups of the Voodoo in GTA IV, depicting its hood ornament, (1) Limited Edition and SS badging on the rear, (2) and the "Voodoo" badging on the sides. (3) DeclasseVoodoo-Front-GTAV.png|A beater Voodoo in GTA V.(Rear quarter view) Voodoo-photo-gtav.png|Voodoo photo. Voodoovariants.png|Different stock colors of the Voodoo. Voodoo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Voodoo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Voodoo Custom The Voodoo Custom is a custom variant of the Voodoo exclusive for Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Voodoo. VoodooCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Voodoo Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a special "Jamaican" Voodoo can be found cruising around the streets of Schottler, Beechwood City and Willis. It is distinguished by its black and green paint, with gold chrome. It also features twin side exhaust pipes, rear fender skirts and sound systems with amplifiers in the trunk (similar to the Spanish Lords Cavalcade), and is driven by members of the Jamaican Posse. Standard Voodoos in GTA IV may also come with similar chrome parts as the Jamaican Voodoo. One Voodoo color scheme, a black and red combination, comes with gold chrome, while a dark candy red Voodoo (occasionally confused as being all-black) comes with duller bronze chrome parts. Although the former's overall coloration resembles the gang cars of the Spanish Lords, it is not affiliated with any gang. In The Lost and Damned gang wars, the player can find Jamaican Voodoos identical to the GTA IV version, except by having the rear-mounted exhaust from the standard version. Voodoo-GTA4-Jamaican-front.jpg|The "Jamaican" Voodoo driven by the Jamaican Posse in GTA IV. Voodoo-GTA4-specialcolorschemes.jpg|Standard Voodoos in GTA IV with the aforementioned unique metallic trims in GTA IV. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a unique black Voodoo appears during "Two Bit Hit" in a funeral gathering for the Haitian gang. As they arrive at the funeral, players may steal and store the Voodoo first before focusing on the target fleeing in a Romero. An alternative would be to snipe the Voodoo's driver, kill the target before the chase goes too far from the Voodoo (the Minigun would be a great weapon to do this with), and then get in the Voodoo and quickly drive off to avoid the car being destroyed by gang members. Voodoo-GTAVC-TwoBitHit-front.jpg|The unique black Voodoo in GTA Vice City. (rear quarter view) *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Ballas use a unique pink Voodoo in the missions Sweet & Kendl and Drive-Thru. These are the only time the vehicle is used by the Ballas. Voodoo-GTASA-Sweet&Kendl-Front.jpg|The unique pink Voodoo in GTA San Andreas. (rear quarter view) *Elizabeta Torres owns a unique Voodoo that sports a one-of-a-kind white and pink two-tone paint-job with chrome trim. The car can only be obtained in the mission "Have a Heart", where, it has a slight sag in the rear suspension due to its trunk being filled with two corpses. The only way to obtain it is to park it in the Bohan Safehouse parking space and fail the mission. Save the game and it will be there for the player to drive, though the bodies in the trunk will be gone. Voodoo-GTA4-HaveaHeart-front.jpg|Elizabeta Torres' pink Voodoo "Have a Heart" in GTA IV (Rear view with trunk open, revealing corpses.). *A unique Voodoo is requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. It is parked in front of the LC24 Tower in East Island City, Dukes, and features an all emerald body with black chrome trim and wheels. The car can be taken and stored at a safehouse, as another Voodoo will respawn again at the LC24 Tower until the player delivers it to S&M Auto Sales. Voodoo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The emerald Voodoo requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, GTA IV. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a black and white two-tone Voodoo with black rims and black chrome can be randomly found during the Drug Wars missions. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Guardian Angels - A bunch of haitians will arrive in three cars to mess up with the meet and try to kill Diaz and his men. * Two Bit Hit - The haitians make roadblocks with this car near the funeral, and this is the only time in the game you can see and steal a unique black body Voodoo. * Trojan Voodoo - You and the cubans need three Voodoo cars to disguise as haitians and access the factory. After leaving the Cafe, one always spawns at the yard just east. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Sweet & Kendl - The Ballas own a pink Voodoo that they use to chase and shoot at CJ. * Drive Thru - The same Voodoo is used by Ballas in this mission, now to perform a drive-by against CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Smoke. * Drive-By - Two are used by Ballas in this mission, one near County General Hospital on a sidewalk and another in front of Jefferson Safehouse, being fixed. * Life's a Beach - Three can be found at the beach during the party. * House Party - A Voodoo is part of the roadblock against the Ballas' attack. * Burning Desire - Vagos use this car in the mission, two can be found outside the house that must be burnt (one with an open hood, and another that arrives after you throw the molotovs). * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Carl must use a Voodoo in order to get out after destroying the drug lab. If the player somehow destroys the first car, a second will be available to jump the ramp. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Have a Heart - Niko have to take the corpses of Jay and Manny to a doctor by driving Elizabeta's Voodoo to the location. Notable Owners *Auntie Poulet *Elizabeta Torres *Haitians *Grove Street Families *Hillside Posse Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Only found in Little Haiti. *Parked outside Auntie Poulet's shack in Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked in an alleyway in front of Cesar Vialpando's house in El Corona. *Spawns in Grove Street Families territory. *Can be obtained and kept after Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Can be found in all areas of the city. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns around Beechwood City and Schottler, Broker. *Spawns around Dukes. *Spawns around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Occasionally around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Found around Alderney City, Alderney. *In the small parking lot near Elizabeta Torres' apartment during The Snow Storm. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Seen driving during Gang Wars. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Occasionally spawns in the underground parking garage in Lancaster, Algonquin where the mission Going Deep takes place. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Spawns only in Firefly Projects, Broker, and North Holland, Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly found in and around Sandy Shores. *Rarely found in East Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Commonly found in and around Sandy Shores. *Rarely found in East Los Santos. * Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $5,500 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The Voodoo made a cameo appearance in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. *The Voodoo plays the following radio stations by default when entered. **''GTA Vice City: Flash FM or Fever 105. **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA V'': Blue Ark. 3D Universe *The name of the car could be derived from the Voodoo religion of Haiti, as it is used by the Haitians as a gang car. As well as its real-life counterpart the Chevrolet Biscayne, references Biscayne Bay, where the huge waterway between mainland Vice City and Vice Beach is based on. HD Universe *Voodoo wrecks can be found in the Acter Industrial Park. *The GTA V rendition originally had a visual glitch with the headlights. When the headlights were switched on, the area between the two lights was lit up. This has been fixed. *In last gen versions of GTA V, the rust spots on the hood and trunk of the car are very poorly detailed when looked at closely through hood view or use of a sniper gun scope. *Despite being a Declasse vehicle, the steering wheel in the enhanced version bears a Vapid logo. This was fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. * Like many other vehicles, the Voodoo cannot be used in the Creator Mode when making races, thus making it only usable in races if a player owns one. Navigation }} de:Voodoo es:Voodoo fi:Voodoo fr:Voodoo pl:Voodoo ru:Voodoo pt:Voodoo ar:فودو Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Cars with Hydraulics